Road of Sacrifices
The Road of Sacrifices is a location in Dark Souls III. Description The Road of Sacrifices is a perilous road over cliff edges that leads to the Crucifixion Woods. It was used to transport sacrifices from the Undead Settlement to the Cathedral of the Deep. It is inhabited by Corvians, who follow Corvian Storytellers, and Isabella the Mad. Additionally, a pair of Starved Hounds reside in a cave below the bridge. Here are also a Braille Divine Tome of Carim and Morne's Ring, suggesting that a maiden of Carim and her protector died here. The Halfway Fortress marks the beginning of the Crucifixion Woods. Here, Anri of Astora and Horace the Hushed are first encountered. Shortly after this, you may be invaded by Yellowfinger Heysel. The Crucifixion Woods are wet, swampy woods filled with Lycanthrope Hunters and Poisonhorn Bugs on the dry parts, and Lesser Crabs and Great Crabs on the wet parts. Crossing the wet swamp leads you to an open stretch of land where two Exile Watchdogs guard the entrance to the Farron Keep. The woods can be traversed on dry land over two paths. Going straight ahead from the Halfway Fortress, across a series of short drops, leads you over a stretch of land where a trail can be seen through the leaves, indicating the drag marks of a Lycanthrope's cross. Two of these lie dormant up ahead, along with several clutches of Poisonhorn Bugs. Beyond them is an entrance to the Farron Keep Perimeter, of which the rest is locked off by an iron door. Here, a Black Knight stands guard and a corpse beyond him carries the Farron Coal. By following the left-hand border of the woods, you will find a bonfire on a nearby hill, and close to this is a crumbling fortress guarded by Sage's Devouts and Sage's Prentices. On an upper floor, Orbeck of Vinheim has his study, and below that is a path leading to the Crystal Sage. Defeating him allows you onto the path to the Cathedral of the Deep, which is guarded by an Evangelist and two Hollow Manservants, who carry cages on their backs filled with what can only be corpses. Adjacent locations *Cathedral of the Deep *Farron Keep *Undead Settlement Bonfires Road of Sacrifices - 01.png|Road of Sacrifices Road of Sacrifices - 02.png|Halfway Fortress Road of Sacrifices - 03.png|Crucifixion Woods Road of Sacrifices - 04.png|Crystal Sage Road of Sacrifices - 05.png|Farron Keep Road of Sacrifices - 06.png|Keep Ruins Road of Sacrifices - 07.png|Farron Keep Perimeter Road of Sacrifices - 08.png|Old Wolf of Farron Road of Sacrifices - 09.png|Abyss Watchers Characters *Anri of Astora *Horace the Hushed *Orbeck of Vinheim Phantoms *Eygon of Carim Enemies Respawning *Black Knight *Evangelist *Corvian *Corvian Storyteller *Festering Starved Hound *Great Crab *Hollow Manservant *Lesser Crab *Lycanthrope *Lycanthrope Hunter *Poisonhorn Bug *Sage's Devout *Sage's Prentice *Starved Hound Non-respawning *Crystal Lizard (×3) *Isabella the Mad *Exile Watchdog (great club) *Exile Watchdog (greatsword) Invaders *Yellowfinger Heysel *Holy Knight Hodrick (summonable) Boss *Crystal Sage Items *Blue Bug Pellet (×2) *Blue Sentinels *Braille Divine Tome of Carim *Brigand Axe *Brigand Set *Brigand Twindaggers *Butcher Knife (drop: Isabella the Mad) *Chloranthy Ring+2 *Conjurator Set *Crystal Gem (drop: Crystal Lizard) *Ember (×2) *Estus Shard *Exile Greatsword (drop: Exile Watchdog) *Fading Soul *Fallen Knight Set *Farron Coal *Golden Falcon Shield *Grass Crest Shield *Great Club (drop: Exile Watchdog) *Great Swamp Pyromancy Tome *Great Swamp Ring (drop: Great Crab) *Green Blossom (×6) *Herald Set *Heretic's Staff *Heysel Pick (drop: Yellowfinger Heysel) *Homeward Bone (×2) *Large Soul of an Unknown Traveler / Large Soul of an Intrepid Hero *Lingering Dragoncrest Ring+1 *Morne's Ring *Ring of Sacrifice *Sage Ring *Sellsword Set *Sellsword Twinblades *Shriving Stone *Sorcerer Set *Soul of an Unknown Traveler / Soul of an Intrepid Hero (×3) *Titanite Shard (×4) *Twin Dragon Greatshield *Twinkling Titanite (×2, drop: two Crystal Lizards) *Xanthous Crown (drop: Yellowfinger Heysel) Gallery Roadofsarifices.jpg Road of Sacrifices - 10.jpg Road of Sacrifices - 11.jpg Videos References Category:Dark Souls III: Locations